


Il cruccio di Atobe

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Il cruccio di Atobe, M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Il cruccio di Atobe

Per quanto lungo fosse stato il viaggio fino al Kyuushu, Atobe lo aveva affrontato di buon grado perché aveva intenzione di raggiungere Tezuka.  
Era solamente colpa sua se il rivale fosse ricoverato così distante dalla Capitale, glielo doveva alla fine per assicurare a sé stesso che non gli aveva rovinato la carriera. Voleva assicurarsi con i propri occhi ce le cose si potessero sistemare.  
Forse gli avrebbe anche fatto piacere vedere un volto familiare, ma non era certo che l’altro desiderasse la sua presenza. Aveva il timore che potesse avercela con lui per colpa dell’infortunio che aveva forzato e quasi era scettico se bussare o meno alla porta della stanza ma poi si fece coraggio.  
«Tezuka, sono Atobe, potrei entrare?»  
Rimase sulla soglia della porta e fin quando Tezuka non gli avrebbe concesso il permesso.  
«Entra pure»  
Avvertì una leggera esitazione nella voce di Kunimitsu al punto che Keigo era certo che l’altro non lo volesse lì.  
Keigo sperava vivamente che l’altro non lo cacciasse in malo modo, ma il rivale non gli sembrava il tipo da trattare male qualcuno solamente per un torto ricevuto, l’altro ne aveva tutto il diritto.  
«Non mi sarei mai aspettato di verti qui»  
Lo sapeva, non lo voleva lì e la cosa faceva aumentare a dismisura il suo senso di colpa.  
«Volevo vedere tu come stessi, va meglio la tua spalla?»  
«Sto facendo progressi e i medici dicono che se seguo le loro indicazione fra un po’ potrebbe guarire»  
Sentendo quelle parole tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sapere che Tezuka stesse meglio aveva alleggerito il macigno che l’opprimeva ma n’era ancora oppresso.  
«I medici hanno per quando è prevista la tua completa riabilitazione?»  
«Prima del torneo Nazionale se tutto va come previsto»  
«Sul serio?»  
«Sì»  
“È merito della tua mentalità” disse fra sé e sé Keigo.  
Non è che conoscesse a fondo quel ragazzo, ma da quel poco che aveva visto durante la loro partita, era certo che l’altro stesse mettendo tutto sé stesso nella riabilitazione perché il suo unico desiderio doveva essere quello di ritornare sul campo il prima possibile.  
Era un tipo così caparbio che non poteva non apprezzare quella qualità, lo aveva colpito troppo in profondità al punto da essere quasi diventata quasi diventata un’ossessione per lui.  
«Prima che me e dimentichi, ti ho portato questo»  
Il uso era solo piccolo pensiero e sperava che potesse essere di suo gradimento.  
Gli porse il sacchetto e Tezuka lo scartò non mostrando nessuna emozione, ma era certo che fosse curioso e si stesse ponendo quella domanda: “Cosa mi avrà mai regalato?”  
Il suo era solamente un lettore MP3 sul quale aveva caricato un po’ di musica classica, non sapeva se potesse di suo gradimento ma sperava che potesse tenere almeno un po’ di compagnia.  
«Atobe, non dovevi»  
«È solo un pensiero»  
«Grazie»  
Atobe era così teso in quell’istante ed era certo che anche il rivale avvertisse tutta la sua agitazione  
«Non è che tu ti senta in colpa per me?»  
Alla fine era riuscito a capirlo, sapeva di non averlo mascherato bene.  
Come poteva non farlo poi? Dopotutto era solamente colpa sua se si era ridotto in quello stato, però non era solo quello il motivo della sua visita. Era vero che voleva liberarsi di quel macigno, ma voleva sopratutto far chiarezza con i sentimenti che provava: come poteva essersi innamorato del ragazzo che aveva quasi distrutto e vivere serenamente?  
«Non devi sentirti in colpa, non ce l’ho con te»  
Quelle erano le parole che avrebbe voluto udire fin dall’inizio e avvertì il suo cuore alleggerirsi ma ancora non era completamente libero.  
«Tezuka io...»  
«Non devi dire nulla»  
«Mi dispiace per tutto questo, è colpa mia»  
«Atobe ti ho già detto che non ce l’ho con te»  
Aveva quasi rovinato la carriera del ragazzo che aveva capito di amare, era questo che non si sarebbe mai perdonato. Era per quel motivo Tezuka non lo avrebbe mai ricambiato e questa era la sua unica certezza.  
«Io non so se non riuscirò a togliermi questo senso di colpa»  
«Sono cose che capitano sul campo»  
«Però sono stato io a forzatelo»  
«Sono stato io però a continuare a giocare nonostante l’infortunio alla spalla, tu non c’entri»  
«Io non me lo perdonerò mai»  
Nonostante tutte le parole di Tezuka, Atobe sapeva che avrebbe lottato con quel cruccio per il resto della sua vita.


End file.
